Clumsy
by Daphne Powell
Summary: Marinette trips and her purse falls in front of Adrien who picks it up an discovers Tikki inside. What happens when both of their identities are revealed to each other? Will they be disappointed? Happy? (Chat Blanc) (Double-Reveal) (My first fan-fic that I've started)
1. chapter 1

**MESSAGE BEFORE YOU READ:** Hi guys! thank you anyone who is about to read my story! before you start it, I just want to say this is my first fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes in my grammer, punctuation, spelling, ect. If you have any tips or anything to help me write better please tell me in the reviews. Also, please request different fanfics you would like me to do. that's all, enjoy!

 **Clumsy**

 **Chapter One: The Fall**

"Alya, look how many views this video got on your ladyblog!" Marinette, after putting some books in her locker and starting to walk out of the school with Alya, showed her best friend the screen on her phone with an eager look on her face.

" yeah, ever since I got to review ladybug, thanks to a special someone that is," The redhead nudged her friend wither elbow, smiling. "I've been getting a lot more views on my videos!"

"That's awesome Alya! so-" but Marinette was cut off when she tripped on one of the steps in front of the school. Gosh she was clumsy.

"Woah, you okay girl?" asked Alya, helping her friend up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to it." She replied. suddenly Marinette realized something. she felt her waist where her purse usually sits. Her eyes go wide when she realizes the spot is empty. "my purse!" she exclaims, knowing that her poor Tikki was in there.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere. it most likely just fell off when you fell. let's split up and look for it."

"Okay," She sighs. But before Marinette and Alya can split to look for the missing purse, they spot Adrien with it in his hands.

Adrien is looking down into the purse with a surprised look on his face. "Adrien don't look in there!" Marinette says, remembering Tikki who is in there most likely scared to death of being found out.

Adrien looks up with a shy look and walks up to his two friends. "Sorry, Marinette, I didn't mean to look in your bag. I saw that you dropped this when you fell so I went to go get it for you. when I picked it up I saw it had busted open when it hit the ground. I swear I only intended to close it for you and give it back, not snoop." he says a little too quickly. He is rubbing the back of his neck; a nervous habit.

"oh...um...i-it's okay." Marinette stutters to her crush.

Adrien hands Mari her bag and starts to walk off. Waving, he looks back and says, "Alright, so...see you tomorrow then!"

"yeah, see me-I mean see you tomorrow." She says, dreamily. Next to her, Alya shakes her head chuckling quietly.

So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! sorry it was a bit short.


	2. Figuring it Out

"Im not sure what that was I saw in Marinette's purse, Plagg. It looked like you...but different. do you think it was a kwami? Or do you think im getting ahead of myself and it was just a toy or something." Adrien was pacing in front of his bathroom for; Plagg was watching him from his seat on a table beside the blonde.

"It was Tikki, ladybugs kwami." Plagg answered.

"and if it was a kwami, does that mean marinette is ladybug? they are similar bit to think I've known ladybug behind the mask for so long without realizing it is a little ridiculous." He rambles on, not hearing his little friend.

"It was Ladybug's kwami, Tikki!" Plagg said for a second time only a little louder.

Again not hearing plagg, Adrien talks on, "let's see they both have pigtails, stunning blue eyes, similar height and shape. Both are nice but Marinette is shy while ladybug is more outgoing..."

"I'm not even gonna bother. he'll figure it out on his own soon enough." Plagg mumbles under his breath.

Adrien gasps, remembering the time Alya found a history book, the same one mari and everyone else in his class has, that belonged to ladybug. "The textbook," he says, " and the she always disappears when an akuma is around, you never see her and ladybug together, ladybug knows the names of our classmates ... MARINETTE REALLY IS LADYBUG! Plagg this great!"

"you know what else is great? Cheese. IT doesn't have a secret identity, IT isn't confusing, IT doesn't-" Plagg was cut off by Adrien.

"okay, okay. I get it. I'll get you some cheese, sheesh." He says, putting up his hands in defence.

 **• • •**

 **mean while, at Marinette's house**

Marinette, I really think Adrien saw me." says Tikki in her high-pitched, sweet voice.

"Are you sure? Adrien said he didn't look in the bag and he is not the type to lie." she replied.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well we should jump to any conclusions yet Tikki."

"Yeah, but we need to keep the idea that he saw me open. We shouldn't discard the idea completely."

"I guess. Alright tomorrow, we will see if he acts weird around me and then figure it out. sound good?"

"Yup!" Tikki chirped.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! hope you enjoyed even though it was short! leave reviews on what you think and request of other stories you'd like me to make. have good day!**


	3. Clumsy Chapter Three: The Truth

**Clumsy**

 **Chapter three: The truth**

"Plagg, what do I do? I mean its absolutely _amazing_ that Marinette is ladybug but do I tell her I found out that she's ladybug? Or should pretend this never happened? who am I kidding!? I wouldn't be able to do that! Ladybug is my love, Marinette is ladybug therefore Marinette is my love. I can't just pretend this never happened!"

"See this is why I like cheese. its not confusing. speaking of which, where is my morning breakfast, Camembert?" Adrien reached in his pocket to get a piece of the stinky cheese for the small kwami after sighing dramatically.

"Is your stomach the only thing you can think of right now?" Adrien says, before handing Plagg his cheese.

"No, I'm also thinking about sleeping." Adrien rolls his eyes.

"I think I should tell her. I mean, If she found out I was Chat Noir I'd want her to tell me she knew. What do you think Plagg?" Adrien got no answer so turned around to see what the little kwami was doing. Turns out, Plagg lived up to his promise; he was now curled up in a ball at the end of Adrien's bed.The blonde chuckled to himself.

*later at school*

"Alright students, class is dismissed." But before Mrs. bustiar could finish her sentence, everyone in the class was walking out the door. "And don't forget to read three chapters of the book you were assigned to read!" she calls out to the bustling students walking out the door.

Adrien was the first one out, eager to talk to Marinette. he waited by the door as everyone poured out of the room. Finally everyone had come and past except for Marinette and Alya who were taking their time walking to the door; both talking about something Adrien couldn't hear. When the two friend finally reached the door, (to Adrien it took 100 years for them to get there) Adrien grabbed Mari's hand and told her he needed to talk to her Privately.

"uh... o-okay." Marinette says, completely confused. "I'll catch up with you later Alya!" Marinette says, starting to walk away. Alyas eyebrows go up but she doesn't say anything.

Adrien is now pulling Marinette by the hand. They go down the hallways, out the door, down the front steps, (Mari is particularly carful here, not wanting a repeat of yesterday) until finally they reach a near by ally.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" questions Marinette. Before answering, Adrien looks around to make sure no one is listening, while Marinette gives him a strange look. Not seeing anyone, Adrien starts confessing.

"Okay, so yesterday I lied. I _did_ look in your purse yesterday but not on purpose! When I went to close your bag, I accidentally looked inside. I feel really bad. I'm sorry I lied! I promise I won't tell anyone! will you forgive me?"

"what exactly did you see?" Mari asked, starting to feel a little queasy. O _h I really hope he didnt see Tikki!_ she thought.

"A kwami." he answered. All of Marinette's hopes about it NOT being Tikki shattered. Then something dawned on her.

"Wait, how do you know what a kwami is?"

"i-uh I mean...I... I can't tell you right now. okay?" he said clearly flustered

"Okay, I guess?" Marinette said, confused.

"I promise to keep this secret!" the blonde said.

"I-I know, I trust you." Adrien flashed her a Cheshire grin that seemed all to familiar to Marinette, but she couldn't place where she recognized it from.

"I'm glad it was you." he kept grinning like an idiot.

"So your not disappointed?" She asked her crush. Adrien's smile started to fade, replaced with a confused look.

"why would I be?"

"Well its just that without the mask I'm a clumsy, simple girl."

"Marinette," Adrien's puts a hand on her shoulder, "You are the same girl rather you wear a spotted body suit or a white shirt with flowers on it. A simple outfit doesn't change who you are."

"yeah, but-" Marinette says, blushing a little only to be cut off.

"No buts. Even as Marinette, you are still my lady." he says putting emphasis on "my lady". With that, Adrien walks away; leaving a very confused Marinette.

 **So that's all for today! I tried making this one a little longer than the other two. hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review! (if you want)**


	4. Clumsy Chapter four: Confusion

**Clumsy Chapter Four:**

 **Confusion**

"Tikki," Marionette started. she was back home and sitting at her desk with Tikki sitting on top of her laptop facing Mari. "What do you think he mentions when he called me his lady? Could he really be Chat Noir?"

Marinette has been confused ever since Adrien said that; pondering over it and what it meant.

"I'm not sure Marinette." The kwami replied. At this Mari groaned. Tikki flew over and hugged Marinette's cheek

"Don't be discouraged Marinette!" The teen giggled a bit, feeling better about the situation.

"How could I be discouraged with a friend like you to cheer me up?" A smile blossomed on Tikki's face in thanks and she flew back too her spot on the laptop; knowing she succeeded in cheering Marinette up.

"So how are we going to figure this out; I can't exactly go up to Adrien's and flat ask him if he's Chat. I'd just fumble over my words anyway." As the kwami thought about what to do, Marinette could almost see the gears turning her little friend's head.

"Wait a second," Tikki started, obviously getting excited over what she came up with. Marinette leaned forward in her chair a bit, waiting for Tikki to finish the thought. "How would Adrien know what a kwami is?" Marinette pondered this but thought of no reasonable explanation of how he could've know unless... he really _was_ Chat Noir. The only other reason would be if somehow regular citizens found out about kwami's. And if that were true, her journalist friend would have it on her website.

Marinette checked the Ladyblog to see if this theory were true. While she was pulling up her friends website, A confused look spread across Tikki's face.

"What are you doing Marinette?" Tikki questioned as she flew to over to look at the computer screen. Perched on her shoulder, Tikki saw what Marinette had pulled up on the computer.

"I just wanted to see if somehow the information about kwami's got out."

"And why look on the Ladyblog instead of just Googling it or something?"

"Because Alya knows about any any new updates and news about Ladybug and Chat Noir and posts about it here." She explained as if it were obvious while never taking her eyes off the computer screen. "I don't see anything about it," Marinette said leaning back in her chair frowning. "And something as big as this would be allall over the place on her website. "I mean if Alya knew the source of Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers, shed be freaking out about it and obsessing over it." she said. Feeling more confused now than before. _How could Adrien know about kwami's? How could Adrien Know about kwami's?_ She repeated this over and over in her mind until she thought of something.

"What if..." The idea still forming in her mind "Adrien knows about kwami's because he is friends with Chat Noir!" Sitting up again and smiling a bit, Marinette thought this was the perfect- or should i say _purr_ fect explanation. Why had she even thought for a second that her wonderful perfect Adrien could be the flirty tomcat with the big ego.

"I mean, I guess its possible." Tikki said, thinking over this new idea.

Grinning, Marinette suggested going over to see her crush and asking if he knew Chat.

"I'm kind of tired," Marinette groaned, thinking this was the of that idea. "But," hope flared inside of the teen. "You seem really excited about doing this so okay."

Marinette swelled with happiness. "Oh thank you Tikki! I promise to give you lots of cookies when we get back!" she hugged her kwami as best she could, due to the size difference.

Excited and ready to go see if her theory is right, but more excited for the fact this is a great excuse to see ger crush, she bounded out of her chair and called "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

 **Just to inform you, next chapter will be a Ladrien chapter (quite obviously) I'm so glad you guys are likening it so far and surprised at all the likes and bookmarks this has gotten so far, especially given this is my very first fan-fic, so thank you! until next time!**


	5. Clumsy Chapter Five: A Visit from Ladybu

**Clumsy**

 **Chapter Five** : **A Visit From Ladybug**

Adrien was sitting on his sofa hardly paying attention to what was on the TV. All he could think about was Marinette, the love of his life. Apparently what he was thinking about showed on his face.

"Wow, you really are love-sick aren't you?" Came a voice from somewhere to the left of Adrien. The blonde snapped to attention and looked at his little companion who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Shut up, Plagg. Go back to your cheese."

"I ate it all. Can you get me more?" Plagg conjured up the cutest look he could make.

Adrien groaned. He was too lazy to get up and walk to the kitchen, besides Plagg has already two servings this afternoon.

"Please? if you get me more cheese I'll stay out of your love life from now on."

Adrien gave him a look that said 'doubt you could manage that' but gave in to the kwami's desperate attempt. But as he got up from the couch he headed a knock on his window. Who could possibly be knocking on his window that was two stories off the ground?

Half off the couch, he looked up to see what the noise was coming from. _It had to have just come from an animal or something_ he figured. But when he looked up, he saw his favorite red big instead.

He felt a smile spread across his face until he was sure he looked like an idiot. Not thinking about Plagg or opening the window for this unexpected guest, he just stood there grinning and staring at the beauty that face him from the other side of the window.

He was put out of his daze when he felt a small tickle coming from the pocket in his jacket. It was Plagg, obviously He had luckily made it to his place in Adrien's pocket without being seen.

Adrien left his spot in front of the couch and opened the window for Ladybug; thankful she somehow missed Plagg. Ladybug jumped into his bedroom a little cautiously. She looked around the room realizing, even though she's been in here before, she's never really actually looked around before. _I_ _mpressive_ she thought. She took it all in. Video game systems, the couch see saw Adrien get off of when she knocked, the TV that was still on. His room was huge!

She looked a few more moments before noticing Adrien was staring at her, an almost satisfied look upon his face. She felt her cheeks heat up. _Why is he looking at me like that!?_ When Adrien realized she caught him, he blushed as well; his cheeks matching Ladybug's. _Must just be the light..._ Marinette thought

"So um would you like to sit down?" Adrien said, his voice cracking a bit. He was gesturing wildly toward the couch he had sat at just minutes ago.

"Yeah, sure. I guess." She walked over towards the couch and TV.

"Okay." He stood there awkwardly, watching her sit down. After longer than socially acceptable, Adrien said a little to fast, "Want something to drink? I can get you something to drink. Do you like sweet tea?" He immediately, silently cursed himself _Wow Adrien nice going. Just. Act. Normal._

"Sweet tea is fine." She gave him a smile that was probably sweeter than the tea.

"Okay, I'll just go get it. so..." Adrien just stood there not wanting to leave Mari but also wanting to go get her drink. Finally, he backed out of the room leaving Marinette alone.

Marinette's eyes glazed around the room. Until they landed on...

"Is that a poster of _Ladybug!?"_ She yelled aloud. She clasped her hand up to her mouth at the speed of light, realizing Adrien could've heard her. She twisted her head to look at the door that was now open since Adrien didn't close it on his way out to fetch the tea. She stared at the door a few moments, hands still settled over her mouth.

When she didn't see her crush walk back through to see what she had yelled about; she turned back towards the poster that was located next to his bed on the other side of the room.

It was good quality; probably expensive. It had a picture of her with the Eiffel Tower behind her.

 _Adrien has a poster with_ me _on it!? Even though he knows who I am now!Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I don't know what to think, this is so amazing!_

Marinette's cheeks warmed as she thought about her crush-no her _love_ having a poster of her. She just sat there starring at it.

 **mean while in the Agreste kitchen**

Downstairs, Adrien opened the door to the fridge. He pulled out the sweet tea and set it on the counter next to him before grabbing a cup out of the cupboard without even looking. He picked up the sweet tea and was about to pour it in the cup when. he realized it was a red cup with black dots on it; a Ladybug cup. He blushed a bit putting the cup back and grabbing an orange, plastic cup instead.

He heard a small noise coming from upstairs in the direction of his bedroom. _What was that? Marinette must of transformed back and is talking to her kwami._ Speaking of which...

"Real smooth in there Adrien." The kwami, that had flown out of his place in Adrien's pocket was hovering in front of Adrien. He looked like he was about to laugh.

"I mean seriously, could you have been _any_ more awkward?" He started laughing so hard he could barely breath

Adrien glared at his kwami. "You try talking to your crush and saying exactly like how you meant to say it." He poured sweet tea into the cup.

"You know, you could at least try to be nice. It wouldn't hurt."

Plagg finally finished laughing and gave Adrien a glare of his own "Maybe I would, if someone gave me cheese more often. speaking of which, you were about to get me some when Ladybug came."

Adrien rolled his but after putting the tea away he grabbed some Camembert out of the fridge. handing it to Plagg, he held his nose. "Just... finish it before we get back to the room okay?"

"No problem!" Plagg stuffed the cheese into his mouth and ate it in one bite.

"I don't know how you eat that stuff. Bleck!"

 **• • •**

 **That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it longer and add more filling. Tell me what you think in the comments! And please don't use cuss words, I'm 13 and I hear\see them enough as it is. Thank you!**


	6. Clumsy Chapter six: An Awkward Talk

**Clumsy Chapter Six:**

 **An Awkward Talk**

"I'm back with your tea!" Adrien was coming through the door into his room; orange cup in hand. But then when he looked onto the room he saw something horrifying.

"I-its not what it looks like!" Ladybug was still staring at the poster, her cheeks red, eyes big, mouth slightly agap. "You see I have a friend and he is visiting his great uncle in China and he asked me to keep this poster of you until he got back and-" His face matches Ladybug's suit.

"o-oh" She looked disappointed but Adrien wasn't sure why.

"Well, here's your tea." He held the non-Ladybug cup to out to her after sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She grabbed the cup and their hands touched. They both felt a spark. Blushing, Adrien took his hand back and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry" they said at the same time. Their already red cheeks turned redder. Then, they sat in an awkward silence.

He was sitting to the right of her merely a foot away but it still felt like he wasn't close enough. _Maybe I could just edge closer without her noticing._ Adrien slowly nudged closer, trying to be subtle. There thighs touched. _Oh shoot! So much for her not noticing._

"Um- I..." He tried to stumble out an apology but he couldn't remember how to talk.

Marinette sat there; an almost horrified look on her face. But she didn't move away. They sat there in silence, thighs still touching.

"Y-You can detransform you know. I know your identity and you might as well get comfortable." He finally managed to get out.

She winced, her mask gives her more confidence she doesn't have as Marinette; even though he knows who she is. She really didn't want to have to be without it. She was bad enough now with the mask, she didn't want to make this more even more awkward than it already is.

"I-I'm good."

"O-okay." They sat there a moment longer; Ladybug taking small sips from her tea. ' _She's so close'_ Adrien thought, ' _I could just kiss her... No, bad cat! Resist the urge! Oh but her lips look so soft. And the light sprinkle of blush on her cheeks makes her look so cute. Stop it Adrien!_ ' He visibly slapped his hand despite the weird look from Ladybug. _'let's just try to make light conversation.'_

"So, why did you come? Did you need something?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, remembering she came here for a reason other than staring at her beloved Adrien.

"Yes, actually," She began, "I came to ask you how you know about kwamis (someone tell me the plural for kwami!) Are you friends with Chat Noir?"

Adrien winced, but Ladybug didn't notice. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm" Adrien thought about if he should tell her or not. And _how_ to tell her.

Plagg pops out "Just tell her already!"

"PLAGG! GET BACK IN MY POCKET! Oh gosh look what you did to Mari!"

Ladybug had scrambled of the sofa and backed up into the wall until she couldn't go any farther.

 _'Oh I wish this wall would swallow me whole'_

Don't tell me that's a kwami." She pointed at the mysterious flying black blob.

Adrien glared at Plagg "It is a kwami."

"so that means your-"

"Chat Noir? Yeah." Adrien finished. He got off the couch and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This doesn't. change anything does it, Bugaboo?"

"O-of course not." she choked out.

"Good, I didn't want anything between us to _bee_ different. It would really _bug_ me to not see you around." He leaned into her a bit, once again flashing is chesire grin. Her cheeks wearing a very vibrent shade of red.

When she dint laugh at his lame attemt at more of his puns, he decided to push it a little more saying, "You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _mew,_ you don't even find that remewtly funny?" he leaned in even closer despite the growing blush on his own cheeks.

as Marinette sank to the ground, her knees hitting the floor beneath her.

 **Okay, so that can be the end of the story or I can write more. let me know in the comments! hope you enjoyed this chapterer! :** **D •UPDATE• Okay so lots of people say they want more so I will be writing more. All I had planned to do was all that you have read so far; the past 6 chapters so I'm not sure what to do next in the story. If you have any suggestions, I would love see them!**


	7. Clumsy Chapter Seven: Feeling Down

**Hi everyone! im sorry this was late, i wasnt sure what to do for the rest. All i had really planned to do, has already been written.I'm still not quite sure what to do for the rest, im just gonna figure it out as I type and hope it turns out good.**

 **Clumsy Chapter Seven:**

 **Accepting the truth**

As Ladybug's knees hit the ground, Adrien realized he might of come on a little strongly.

"Sorry Marinette. Here." He offered a strong hand out to her, as Plagg flew above laughing at how the girl reacted. In between laughs he mabaged to say, "I think you broke her! Did you see her face when she fell!" Adrien gave him an icey glare, telling the little god to shut up. But it just made Plagg laugh even more. Adrien sighed, giving up on quiting his kwami, and looked once more at the girl, hand still stretched out to her in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture.

Marinette took the hand out before her after watching the little show of boy VS kwami. She was still blushing furiously but when she took Adriens hand she blushed even further, heartbeat fluttering.

Her heart wasnt the only one fluttering though. Adriens was too, his cheeks were also beginning to match Ladybug's. _'Oh how I wish she were detransformed so i could feel her soft skin'_

Even though Marinette was up now, her hand remained in Adrien's as they stared at each other.

Breaking the silence Ladybug said, "I-I should go now. I-It's getting kind of late..." Her voice quavered near the end.

Adrien didn't want His Lady to go but he knew she was probably right. It wasn't very late, just about four o'clock. She's probably using it as an excuse to leave. ' _She's dissapointed in me, isnt she? oh im such an idiot. But..._ ' Hope flared in him as he thought about when he found out Ladybug's identity. He'd wanted to go straight home to think it over. _'Could this be the same? Could she be wanting to leave to ponder over this new information layed out in front of her?'_ He hoped so. He really didnt want her to hate him. He wasnt sure what he'd do if she did. He'd definatly have a miserable life then.

Finaly realizing she had gone from right in front of him to getting ready to hop out the window while he was thinking off into space, he called out, "Wait!"

She turned toward him, making his stomache deflate. She looked so...sad. No thats not the right word. She looked... well not like her self. She wasnt sad but she wasnt her cheery self either. Some of the hope in him faltered. _'Maybe she does hate me. Even when she's down she always hides it, not wanting others around her worry about her. But now, she not even trying to hide it. Oh, wehat could I have done to make her feel so poorly of me?'_

"N-Neverm-mind."Without repying back, Ladybug turned to face theopen window once more, and hopped out. After she left, Adrien walked over to his bed and fell face first onto his soft matress, groaning. "She hates me, she hates me, she hates me."

"Cheer up kid, this has happened with past Ladybug's and Chat's. Guess what, the Ladybug always comes running back to her kitty."

At first hope started filling his chest but it deflated out of him as suddenly as it came.

"This times diffrent Plagg, did you see her face?"

"Ya I saw it. She was right there in front of me."

"Well did you see the _expression_ on her face?" He said, annoyed at Plagg's sarcasity. **(that is a word right?)**

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes before continuing, "Its always the same. Trust me! She'll come back, begging you to be her boyfriend."

Adrien just sighed,not truly believing his kwami. "whatever"

 **• • • Meanwhile, when Marinette gets home • • •**

Marinette landed on her outside balcony and let her transformation fall. She caught Tikki in her hands and sighed, leaning on the railing as Tikki flew out of her hands and hovered over her Chosen.

"I can't believe it was him." Tikki just barley hear her say. She flew in front of Marinette so she could see her face.

"Is it really that bad? I mean Chat has always flirted with you, and you like Adrien. And since Chat _is_ Adrien that means you can finaly live happily ever after! Right?"

"Thats just it Tikki. Chat Noir is just a big flirt. He doesn't have any real feelings for me." Tikki wasn'tgiving up. She missed Marinette's cheery self and felt bad for the girl. So, she pushed harder.

"What about the poster of you in his room?"

"You heard him Tikki, it's not even his." Tikki put her hands on her hips.

"You are not making this easy for me are you? Cheer up! You dont want to be a kumatized do you?" Marinette let a small giggle slip out as she staightened a bit, feeing better. It was funny how Tikki could be all sweet and innocent then all of a sudden turn on her sass mode.

"Oh Tikki, it's hard to stay down long with you around." Tikki hugged Mari's cheek.

"Aww thanks Marinette." They cuddled a moment longer before Tikki unexpectedly flew to her place in her charges purse, gasping.

Confused, Marinette looked at her purse and started, "Tikki? Whats wro-" was all she managedto get out before her trapdoor that leads to her room opened suddenly. Hearing it, Marinette whiped her head towards the noise, eyes wide. When out came familiar red hair, then a familiar dark-skined face with glasses perched over familiar hazel eyes.

"There you are gurl! your Mom let me in your room but you weren't ther and i ended up looking all over the house before thinking to look here. Oh well, the important thing is that your here and safe. You had me panicing there for a second!"

"Alya, why wouldnt I be safe?" Marinette had been smiling at sight of her best friend but a frown replaced it quikly by Alyas choice of words at the end.

"Havent you heard already? C'mon, we need to get inside before he sees us!" The red-head grabbed her friend by the arm and started pulling her to the still open door. But Marinette pulled back, wanting answers.

"Before _who_ sees us? Whats going on!" she was starting to panic now.

"A really dangerous Akuma! He's worse than any other before, thats why im not filming him. Now come on! we need to get indoors!"

 **Okay, so i hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think in the comments! Oh and guess what? When this story is finished, i have another one planed out. I'll give you a hint on what it's about. one word: MERMAIDS! :D**


	8. Clumsy Chapter Eight: Alya Finds Out

**Clumsy Chapter Eight:**

 **Alya Finds Out**

Okay Alya, now will you tell me what this is all about?" Marinette was on her chaise looking at her friend. Alya was in the computer chair, which was spun sideways to face Mari. Alya had a slightly scared expression on her face but Marinette was just confused.

"Chat Noir has been akumatized and now he's apparently after _you_ in particular. When i heard the news i came straight here. Do you know why he's after you?"

"W-Wha... why...how...chat?" Marinette was choking on her. words completly flustered. She had just been to his alter ego's house and he seemed fine. She couldn't think of any reason as to why he would have felt sad or angry. Except... no it couldn't be. Could it? Could he really be that disapointed it was her? Her heart seemed to stop along with everything else around her. She knew she should feel sad, or at least something but she didn't. She couldn't feel anything.

Alya noticed her distress. "M? You okay gurl?" She came and sat next toher friend on the chaise and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. All through this Marinette didn't even glance at the red-head. All she could get out was an agreeing hum.

Alya was absolutly worried for her best friend. She'd never been this down! not even when she sent Adrien that super emberassing voice mail. "You'd better cheer up before you end up akumatized too!" Alya got up helping the raven-haird girl up as well. "Come on, we needto get out of here and seek shelter. I garantee you that akumatized Chat will come here looking for you."

Marinette snapped back to life at that. Her eyes went wide. _'I can't go with Alya, I need to transform!'_

"N-no! I have to stay here and...make sure my parents are okay!" She was a horrible liar, something she sometimes dreaded about herself.

"Dont worry they're fine. I made them get somewhere safe before looking for you."

"Well-I..." She couldn't think of another excuse so, sighing, she gave up. "I just... have to stay here okay? I can't tell you why, you're just gonna have to trust me.

"No way gurl. It's too dangerous here!' Alya was in front of Marinette now, yelling these words to her.

Marinette sighed in defeat. She new there was no changing her mind, Alya makes a choice and it's almost impossible to change it. _'unless... no it won't work. One person knows and thats alreafy one person too many. Maybe I could let her take me to safty and then somehow slip away? But i can't wait that long! I need to transform now! I wish Tikki could come out, i could use her advice.'_ As she decided what to do, Alya began pulling her toward the starirs.

"Come on Marinette! Hurry, we should get out of here as soon as possible!" But the heroine in disguise stood her ground. A determened look was plastered on her face but it wasn't real. She was actualy freaking out inside. She was about to do something she thought she'd never do.

"No." Her voice sounded shakey but she meant it to be firm.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's dangerous her!" Alya pulled Mari's arm harder.

"Alya, this is serious. Look at me."

The red head sighed loudly but stopped pulling and turned to face her friend. She wasn't the only one who could be stuborn. "Fine what is it? But make it snappy. He could be here any moment!"

"Swear to never _EVER_ tell anyone." Marinette gave her a stern stare. Despite rolling her eyes, Alya swore.

'Okay," Marinette sighed. _'Am I really about to do this!?'_ "I can't seek shelter 'cuz I have to transform." Marinette winced and felt a slight rustle on her hip; Tikki.

"Huh?" Now it was Alya's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" She had a confused look on her face and narrowed her eyes at Marinette.

"I'm...Ladybug." Again, she winced. But was suprised to see Alya's face light up in happiness.

"Wait! Are you for real girl!?" Mari nodded "Wow seriously! When did you become Lafybug? What are your thoughts on Chat? I know he flirts with you. How exactly do ypu transform?" Alya kept firing question after question until Mari couldn't keep up.

"Look, I'll explain later, kay? I've got to transform. Remember, don't tell _ANYONE_ about this okay?"

"Phht. As if I'd want to! How could you be so distrustful of me?" Marinette raised her eybrows _'oh I have a couple reasons...'_ "Don',t worry! I won't tell a soul!" But on the inside, Alya was dying to tell someone.

 **Yeah, yeah, this was a short chapter but It's late and my wrist hurts from typing on this tablet screen keyboard, doesn't help that I was lying down. Well i hope you enjoyed regardless, Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Clumsy Chapter Nine: Chat Blanc

**Hi! I know, I know I haven't been updating much latley, I'm sorry. I've had stuff going on. But enough about that,** **on to the story!**

 **Clumsy Chapter Eight:**

 **Chat Blanc**

Marinette, dread filling her stomache, transformed. She turned to Alya and asked her if she'd be okay. The redhead changed her expression from amazed (It's not everday you get to see your bestie transform into Ladybug!) to skeptical.

"You are about to go battle you're own battle-partner-turned-akuma and you're asking if _I'll_ be okay!?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Good point." She glanced at the window that she'd soon jump out of to start looking for Chat. She really didn't want to fight him. She wanted to keep the moment from happening, wanted to stall and put it off. But she knew better. She'd have to face him sooner or later.

Sighing she turned to Alya who now wore a worried look. They hugged each other and Marinette jumped out of the window.

The wind usually felt good on her face and in her hair. The adrenilane she got from swinging in the air usually felt good in her body. She usually enjoyed it when she was on her way to meet with her kitty. But not now, not this time.

This time the wind felt harshly chilly. The adrenilane filled her body with fear and dread. The swinging made her stomache lurch. And this time her Chaton would not be waiting with open arms. And his voice would not be filled with cat puns; it would be filled with hate and venom.

Unlike earlier when everything stopped, Marinette's emotions came flooding. There were lots in ther but the sadness overcame all the others.

'He was so dissapointed it was me that he'd turned into an akuma. I should've seen this coming. I have to fix him and... then what? Will we have the same closeness as before? When we were able to be ourselves around each other? Maybe with time, we could get back to how we were.'

All of this went through her mind as she followed a trail of destrucion. Destruction that could only be from Chat. Whole buildings had collapsed. There were people all over who were injured and crying for help. There were spots in the ground where was pure darkness. Ladybug wasnt paying attention though, not really until a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"There you are! I was beginning to think the brave Ladybug had been to scared to fight me." Boomed a voice.

The spotted hero stopped in her tracks on top of a building and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but she didn't see him.

"Wh-Where a-are you Chat No-Noir?" Her voice was but a sqeak and fear was obvious in her voice. She heard devilish laughing as she kept looking around. Finaly She saw him on top of a building below her with a trail of drakness following him. He looked the same but he was in a white suite and he had an evil look in his eyes.

"I am NOT Chat Noir, I am Chat Blanc. Chat Noir was weak, unlovable. I am a more powerful version of your presious kitty and you will love me."

"N-No! I-I loved Chat, the old Chat. You're just evil!" This time her voice was a little louder and stronger.

All of a sudden Chat Blanc disapeard and reapeared right next to her, whispering in her ear. "Well if I can't have you, _no one can_!" He disapeared again, leaving Ladybug alone gasping from fear, and on the verge of tears. What had Chat become!

She looked around trying to find where he'd gone now but all she saw was patches of destruction. How was she supposed to fight him? Where had he gone? She stood there hopeless trying to figure out a plan but couldn't think of anything at all.

 **I know , another short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it, promise! It will have the actual battle and will hopefully be longer. until next time!**


	10. Clumsy Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

**Clumsy Chapter 10:**

 **I'm Sorry**

She stood there for a minute feeling hopeless when she remembered Alya, and how she'd left without making sure her friend had made it to safety.

Realizing there was no way to find Chat Blanc now, he could be anywere with that dissapear/reapear act, she decided to go back to her house to see if Alya made it out alright.

As she neared her house she automaticaly knew something wasn't right. Her window was busted and the front of the bakery was crumbled to pieces - trailing by it, a very familiar and unwelcoming darkness. Ladybug's heart leaped into her throat. She jumped though the broken window and landed on her pink rug.

At first everything looked normal. That was, until her searching eyes found fashion designs on the floor along with her laptop which was broke in half. She also saw her vanity mirror had three claw marks engraved into it.

Her eyes kept searching until her eyes met another pair of eyes. These eyes were green, catlike, and had a sinister glow to them making a shiver run down her spine.

She looked from his face to his shoulder and finaly his outstretched arm to his hand...that was holding on to Alya's neck! His claws were slightly digging into her skin and her sneakered feet were dangling in the air.

"Let her go Chat!" She sounded bold but in actuality she was scared half to death.

All Chat Blanc did in response was smirk slightly while digging his claws in farther. Marinette could see a couple drops of blood run down Chat's claws and Alya's face was paling. Pure fury ran through Ladybug, overcoming her fear.

"I said, let her GO!" She spat, giving Chat Blanc a deadly frown. This seemed to aumuse the akumatized hero.

"On one condition, I let her go and you let me do whatever I want with you." His smirk was still ever so present on his face.

He left Ladybug no choice; she'd have to agree so as to let her best friend go. She'd have to worry about the consiquences later.

"Well do you agree?" He asked.

"I-I...Yes." She croaked out. She really didn't want to think about what it was he'd want to do with her. But, whatever it was, it wouldn't be worth Alya's life just to avoid it.

Chat's smirk grew. "Good." He said in a low voice that resembled a cat's pur.

Ladybug watched in horror and thankfulness as he disappeared suddenly, leaving Alya to fall to the ground coughing. Marinette ran to her friend.

"Are you okay!?" She helped Alya up, eyeing the five puncture marks Chat had left. It looked painful but not deep or life threatining. Besides, it would be gone once she defeated Chat. 'If I _can_ defeat him.' She thought gnawing on her lip in worry.

"I'll be fine." She said, voice a little raspy. With Marinette's help, she sat down on the chaise. "Um.. Mari? Can I ask you a question?" She draweled.

"Yeah?"

"Who is Chat Noir? I mean you do know who he is right?" Marinette sighed knowing her friend deserved to know the whole story. Then again she should also go search for Chat. _'Nah, he could be anywhere in Paris by now. He'll be back. He's probably just thinking about what he's going to do to me'_ She shuddered at that last thought before remembering Alya sitting in front of her. She decided to tell her.

She detransformed catching Tikki in her hands and looked up to see Alya's amazed expression, then got Tikki a cookie before sitting next to her friend. Ladybug told the red head the whole story. How Adrien saw Tikki, how she visited Adrien, how she found out he was Chat, all of it.

"So you really think he got akumatized because he was disapointed? Girl!" Alya said when Marinette was done.

"What?" Marinette was confused.

"Do you know how much Chat adores Ladybug? Why would he be disapointed she was you?" Alya watched as her friend sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Well, he has every right to be disapointed. Ladybug's brave and couragous but Marinette's a clumsy nobody." She suddenly found the fabric on her chaise interesting, as she plucked at it and refused to look away.

Alya put a hand on each of the ravenette's shoulders. "M, you don't _really_ think that do you?" Mari nodded, to Alya's despair, "You and Ladybug are the same person! And yes, Marinette can be clumsy, but she can also be nice, encouraging, smart, talented, and many other great things! I really don't think thats why Adrien got akumatized."

Tikki, who had barely spoken so far, decided to join in, "She's right Marinette. You should be ashamed, you were only thinking of yourself and how Chat's disapointed you're Ladybug that you didn't stop to think of Adrien. After how you acted, I wouldn't be suprised if he thinks _you're_ the one thats disapointed."

Tikki's words hit Marinette like a sudden stench. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I have to fix this. If only I knew where he were..." She saw the redhead squirm in her seat.

"Do you know something about where he went Alya?" She put a warm hand on Alya's knees forcing her to stop squirming.

"Um...I..." She obviously knew something but why wouldn't she say anything?

"Alya, it's important. I need to straighten this out, I need to deakumatizd him. If you know something-anything, you need to tell me." Tikki nodded her head.

"I-I over heard him talking with Hawkmoth before he came in."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I-I can't tell you." tears started swelling innher eye before she blinked them away and took a deep, shakey breath.

"Why not Alya?" Marinette was madly confused. Why couldn't Alya tell her this little information?

"When Chat Blanc came into you'r room, he found out I'd heard him and threatened to do something horrible if I told you." She visibley shivered.

"Alya it's okay, I'll protect you from whatever he was planning on doing to you. But you need to tell me."

"He didn't mean me; he ment you! And you already agreed to let him do whatever ro you. Look all I'll say is that he has a plan, and it's a good one. Just... don't believe everything you see okay?" Marinette could see the worry in her freinds eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she drew her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's all I can say. He'd find out if I told you anything else." She had a stubborn look in her eyes telling Marinette that she ment it.

The ravenette sighed and suited up. She walked over to the window getting ready to jump out before hesitating a moment. She looked over her shoulder to look at her friend. "You can't even tell me where I can find him?" She sighed and looked down when she saw Alya shaker her head no.

Head still down she asked if Alya would be alright.

"Trust me, I'm not a part of his plan anymore he'll leave me alone."

With the reassurance that her friend would be fine, Ladybug jumped out of the window using her yo-yo.

 **Okay guys Ima gonna leave it there until next time! So I was origanaly planning on having the battle be this chapter but things change so you'll have to wait until next time!**

 **On another note: Miraculous season 2 is amazing! You can find the first three episodes on youtube and so already theres been a major reveal, an adrienette filled episode, and a Ladynoir episode!**

 **And I've seen spoilers of the next episode. Guess what? It includes Marinettes Grandma! How cool! See ya guys!**


	11. Clumsy Chapter Eleven: Trickery

**Okay so I've seen that clumsy has over 60 favorites and 100 follows! Thank you guys sooooo much! I really wasn't expecting it to get so much attention. Espeicialy considering I don't write well yet and this is the first fanfiction I've started. I have two others but I started them after this one. Anywho let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Cl** **umsy Chapter 11** :

 **Trickery**

As she jumped from her window and into the eerily chill afternoon air, Mari said a silent prayer that Alya would be alright. She landed on top of a building and ran across. ' _I know Alya said that she wasn't a part of Chat Blanc's plan anymore, but I'm still worried. Maybe I should've taken her to saftey or get her claw marks checked out.'_ All these thoughts kept whirling through her mind, but she still made her way through the city.

She decided to go to Adrien's house, not really having another idea of where else she could go. Even if she didn't find Chat there, maybe she'd find some clues as to where he is, or even how she can defeat him. She really dreaded the thought of having to fight him. She didn't want to hurt him even if it would be fixed thanks to her powers. But she just tried not to think about fighting him and focused on trying to find him.

As she practicaly flew through Paris, Alya's words kept echoing in Ladybug's head. What could she have possibly ment by "Don't believe everything you see"? Well, she kept her eyes open and took in everything around her.

This time, there were no darkness trails indicating his path. Just a few pools of darkness from earlier. She also passed people with scratch marks running down their face or people in a panic. It sent shivers through her body and she severely wanted to help the poor people but stuck to her task. Besides, the best way to help them was to bring back the old Chat and let her magical ladybug's go over everything putting things back to normal. So, with that in mind, she set her eyes foward with determination and made her way to her crush's house.

When the Agreste mansion was finally in sight, casting long afternoon shadows over the road, she jumped into one of Adrien's windows, did a landing summersault, and landed standing in a fight pose. She stood there for a moment preparing to defend herself if needed. When nothing attacked her, she relaxed a bit and decided to look around.

She circled the edge of the room taking in every detail around the wall but didn't find anything. Next, she hunted through papers on his desk; nothing concerning Chat Blanc but she did find a very good drawing of Ladybug in a heroic pose. She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

' _I guess drawing is another thing I can add to Adrien's already long list of talents_ ' Then with a frown and a touch of amusement, she also thought, ' _Better not show him that list. His ego's already the size of an elephant!'_

As she admired the detail in the drawing, she saw a shadow creep up over the page. It included shaggy hair and two cat ears. Gasping, she turned to see...Chat Noir? But how'd he become deakumatized?

Overcoming her shock, she frowned and tilted her head confused. "Chat?"

"That's me Bugaboo! I see you found my drawing. What do you think?" He put his arms behind his back and his pupuls were big making him look like an innocent little kitty.

"I-I Yeah! umm..." Her voice trailed off. She was in bewilderment over how Chat Noir was back, just like that.

"Whats wrong? Oh! You're probably wondering how I'm back to normal." He said, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, kinda" She quietly said. She decided to sit in the desk chair behind her and once she was settled, Chat started his story.

"Well, as Chat Blanc was strolling through Paris, I somehow gained concousness and was able to over come the akuma. Once I was in control of my body I was able to cataclysm the akuma then then the city went back to normal. Pretty cool, huh?" He said.

Just then, as Ladybug took in his story, she saw an odd glimer in his eye. That made her remember what Alya said and she instintly became suspicious.

"Yeah." She said unethusiasticaly. Then Chat Noir just stared at her smiling. She became uneasy under his seemingly icy grin and started wiggling in her seat.

He noticed her uneasyness and Marinette thought she saw a flash of anger on his face. But, if that _is_ what happened, he quickly covered it with cheshire grin and held out a clawed hand to her. "You look uncomfortable. Here, let me help you up."

"Okay?" She said uneasily. She still wasn't sure on rather to trust him or not but took his hand nonetheless and let him pull her to her feet.

He kissed her hand he was still holding from helping her up. Usualy his lips were soft, warm, and comforting but this time they were chapped, cold, and sent a shiver down her spine.

That's when Marinette noticed it. On the hand holding hers, on Chat's clawed ring finger, was his miraculous. With five paws. But he used his cataclysm not long before. Alya's words echoed in her mind, ' _Don't believe everything you see'_

When Chat let go of her hand, she slowly reached for the yo-yo on her side. Then, in one quick and swift move, she used it to tie Chat's hands together, taking him by complete suprise. Had it been a different occasion, the look on his face might've struck her funny.

Frowning she said, "Why aren't your paws low? You never did use your cataclysm did you?"

Overcoming his shock, all Chat did was grin again, but it was a purely _evil_ grin. "So you found out, huh?" Then, Marinette gasped as his suit started turning white. It began with his shoes, up his legs, all the way until the ears on top of his head turned to the same blank color. "Glad you did. The black suit was clashing with my green eyes. Mind uncuffing me? I've got some earings to take." He winked as if they weren't fighting but were normal friends having a normal conversation.

All Ladybug did was tighten the yo-yo around his wrists and say, "Chat, whatever deal Hawkmoth made with you, i-it's not worth it."

"The deal was, Hawkmoth would make me more powerful and better than that _Chat Noir_." He so much as spit out the words when he said his former self's name, "He'd make you love me and in return I'd give him our miraculouses." He managed to twist out of the string and backed up a bit.

"So, we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" He cracked his knuckles as if daring her to choose the hard way. But she didn't want either, she just want her kitty back without anyone getting hurt.

She backed up against a wall trying to shrink into it. Chat Blanc was pure evil and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Unlike with other akumas, she was really scared. And she didn't know what else to do so she began to talk.

"I will never love Chat Blanc. I loved the Chat Noir. And I know that he became akumatized because of me. Because I was only thinking about my own insecuraties and I'm sorry. But I did love Chat Noir and Adrien. He was charming, punny, amazing, nice and many other great things a-and I want him back." For a moment she saw a flicker of...something ripple down his face It was like the old Chat, Chat Noir, was back.

But it didn't last long as it was replaced with a mean scowl. "I'm way better than that Chat Noir. I'm more powerful, stronger. If you really loved Chat Noir, you'll put up a good fight getting him back huh?" He chuckled sending a, what seemed the hundeth time that day, chill down her spine. "Good, 'cause I like a good cat-fight."

He started inching towards her and she noticed something she hadn't before. ' _His ring...It's purp_ le! _The akuma is in his ring_!

For every step he took towards her, she took one back trying to gain time to think of a plan but nothing came to her. Once he was just inches from her, she called for her lucky charm. She catched something heavy out of the air. _"A shield? Finaly something I know what to do with straight away!"_

She hung on to the handle inside her shield and summersaulted under Chat Blanc's legs, the heavy shield making the usualy easy munuever a little awkward. When she reached the other side of his legs she stood up but quickly squated back down because Chat Blanc had tried to scratch her face.

Again, she stood back up and quickly backed up before he had time to try to scratch her again. Holding her shield up and closing her eyes tight, she prepared for his next attack. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and lowered her shield to look around but he wasn't there.

She looked all around but she didn't see him. But she did hear him chuckling evily. Then all of a sudden he was right in front of her again. She shrieked in suprise and raised her shield instinctivly. He stood there still chuckling which made Ladybug mad. Even as a supervillain Chat couldn't be serious for more then five minutes!

Then he stopped laughing and lunged. However, the ravenette managed to dodge last second, glancing at his ring as she did so.

She knew she needed a plan to distact him for even a moment, just long enough for her to slip his ring off. Then she thought of it. A plan she wasn't sure would work but it was worth a shot. A plan she wouldn't really be comfortable with but she was desprate to get Chat Noir back so she went with it anyway.

Just as he started to lunge again just as she shouted, "Stop, wait! I-I need t-to tell you something!"

He actualy stopped, to her relief. But the hard glare he gave her took that relief away in a hurry. "This better be good, what is it!?" He hissed out.

"I was just going to tell you that you were right." She looked up at him trying to look as attractive as possible.

He looked at her blinking with unbelief. "A-about what?"

"About how much more powerful you are, and how much I _adore_ it." She walked a little closer and saw him gulp. ' _Yes, it's working! I just need to get a little closer.'_ She thought to her self as her confidence grew in knowing he was beleiving what she was saying.

"R-really?" He sqeaked. He was getting even more flustered than she could've hoped!

"Oh yes, You are so much better than Chat Noir." She ran a finger up his chest a flicked her finger to ring the bell around his neck. She saw him gulp again and took the moment to quickly slip his ring off of his finger.

She held it up in victory, grinning. Then dropped it on the ground smooshing it with her heel as Chat Blanc watched with his eyes wide. The akuma came out and she purified it before throwing the shield up with a "Miraculous Ladybug!" She turned around facing the window and watched ladybugs swarm everywhere putting things back to normal.

"Wh-what happened?" She heard behind her. Her heart swelling with relief at the familiar voice she turned and hugged Adrien, letting her transformation fall.

 **Thats the end of the chapter! Probably only one more chapter left until I end this to work on other activities. So obviously this chapter's longer. I just felt bad that 1 all my previous chapters are so short and 2 I kept promising the fight scene and then didn't fit it in the chapter. But here it fianaly is I really hope you liked it.**

 **Please comment on what you thought of the fight scene, fighting is one of the hardest things to write and make the reader understand whats going on and I'm worried I didn't accomplish that. Question: Anyone notice if my writing has improved?**

 **Anyway thank you again for all the support! Sorry for the super long autor note! Yeah I'll go now... bye!**


	12. Clumsy Update: Thank You!

**Hey guys I thought I was going to do another chapter but that seems like a good ending and I've already started to work on 'Project Adrien' You can check that out if you want; I'll be posting the first chapter after this goes up.** **I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me 'till the end. My writing not it's best yet but it is getting better. I really wasn't expecting how much positive feedback this was going to get! You guys have been super nice and supportive, so thank you!**

 **If anyone would like to do fanart or comic dubs for this or any of my stories, I'd be absolutly honored! Just be sure to give me credit and send me a link. ;)**

 **Upcoming fanfics**

 **'Project Adrien'** Project Runway AU, NewYork AU. Marinette finds herself becomeing attached to a certain model, Adrien Agreste. (In progress and being posted)

 **'Volenteering'** A two shot based on a youtube comic. Marintte and Adrien volenteer at an animal shelter. "Claws out!" (Reveal story.) (Adrienette) (In progress)

 **(Name pending)** Mermaid AU. Every mermaid recieves a kwami at the age of fifteen. A kwami can turn a mer-tail into legs and the mermaid is then allowed to enter high school on land. Despight the rules, Marinette starts to fall in love with who she thinks is a human named Adrien. In actuality, he is the Mermaid Prince. (in progress wont be posted until after project adrien is finished)

 **'Art Class Awkwardness'** Marinette signs up for a summer art class where each week they do something new; fashion designing, modeling clay, ect. One week they have to draw nude models. What happens when a familiar blonde is the one modeling?

 **'Comparing Autographs'** It could be because even the mention of Adrien's name makes her brain turn to mush, or because she's only ever autographed things as Ladybug, or maybe it was just an off day. (an alternate version of guitar villian where Marinette signs Adriens CD as Ladybug) (Reveal)

 **'The downsides of sleeptalking'** Marinette's always talked in her sleep. And recently, she's even been transforming into Ladybug in her sleep as well, making it too risky for sleepovers. But it's too tempting to pass up an overnight trip with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. (also reveal)

 **So if you're reading this long after it's posted, you can check these out if you want! If you're earlier, let me know which one you'd like to see first! Have a good week! Byeeeee!**


End file.
